virtual_universefandomcom-20200216-history
Virtual Universe Wiki
Welcome to the Virtual Universe Wiki Virtual Universe is an JRPG video games series, distributed by Capcom and set in a universe universe populated by characters of videogames, films, cartoons and comics, and where everyone knows everyone. Games # Virtual Universe (1997) # Virtual Universe 2 (1999) # Virtual Universe 3 (2000) # Virtual Universe: Escape (2001) # Virtual Universe: United (2001) # Virtual Universe: United 2 (2002) # Virtual Universe 0 (2003) # Virtual Universe 4 (2005) # Virtual Universe 5 (2009) # Virtual Universe: Adventure (2012) # Virtual Universe 6 (2013) # Virtual Universe: United 3 (2015) # Virtual Universe: Adventure 2 (2016) # Virtual Universe 7 (2018) CGI Films # Virtual Universe: Unleashed (2008) # Virtual Universe: War (2013) # Virtual Universe: Battle (2016) # Virtual Universe: Vengeance (2018) Protagonists * Jack Ford (40 years old) - The leader of the B.S.A.A. * Alexander Ford (27 years old) - Jack Ford's brother. * Steve Ford (19 years old) - The son of Jack Ford. * Claudia Ford (40 years old) - Jack Ford's wife. * Joshua Ford (9 years old) - Steve Ford's brother. * Natalia Ford (21 years old) - Steve Ford's sister. * Carol Lane (38 years old) - Claudia Ford's sister. * Ethan Lane (28 years old) - Jessica Rogers's husband. * Christopher Lane (6 years old) - The son of Jessica and Ethan Lane. * Jean Reynolds (36 years old) - Claudia Ford's sister and John Reynold's sister. * John Reynolds (29 years old) - Jean Reynold's husband. * Sarah Reynolds (7 years old) - The daughter of John and Jean Reynolds. * Carolyn Johnson (35 years old) - Claudia Ford's sister. * Peter Johnson (27 years old) - Carolyn Taylor's husband. * Lawrence Johnson (5 years old) - The son of Carolyn and Peter Johnson * Avril Williams (23 years old) - Gabriel Ford's girlfriend. * William Wilson (42 years old) - Jack Ford's colleague. * Robert Jackson (39 years old) - William Wilson's best friend. * Mark Kent (24 years old) - Steve Ford's best friend. * Philip Mason (38 years old) - Steve Ford's second best friend and Tutor. * Alyssa Smith (36 years old) - Philip Mason's girlfriend. * Joyce Wong (40 years old) - Gabriel Ford' friend and teacher, and Alexander Ford's girlfriend. * Maria Lawrence (22 years old) - Gabriel Ford's long time friend. * Ryan Waid (26 years old) - Jack Ford's colleague. * Ellen Allen (30 years old) - Gabriel Ford's friend. * Kyle Ford (63 years old) - The Leader of the S.T.A.R.S. and Jack Ford's father. * Jonathan Jameson (38 years old) - Kyle Ford's assistant, friend and soldier. * Timothy Jameson (12 years old) - Jonathan Jameson's son. * Julia Jameson (35 years old) - Jonathan Jameson's wife. * Thomas Miller (28 years old) - Kyle Ford's friend. * Lynn Hunter (37 years old) - Kyle Ford's assistant. * Rachael Prince (28 years old) - A S.T.A.R.S.'s soldier. * Kara Smith (38 years old) - A S.T.A.R.S.'s soldier. * Roberta Winters (39 years old) - A reporter who joined S.T.A.R.S. to save the world. * Emma Anderson (35 years old) - A S.T.A.R.S.'s sniper. Citizens/Supporting Characters Metal Gear * Solid Snake * Otacon * Raiden * Meryl Silverbugh * Rosemary * Little John * Mei Ling * Jonathan * Ed * Johnny Sasaki * Roy Campbell * Naomi Hunter * Quiet Resident Evil * Chris Redfield * Leon Scott Kennedy * Jill Valentine * Claire Redfield * Barry Burton * Rebecca Chambers * Sherry Birkin * Jake Muller * Quint Cetcham * Keith Lumley * Parker Luciani * Carlos Oliveira Marvel * Tony Stark * Steve Rogers * Thor Odinson * Bruce Banner * Clint Barton * Peter Parker * Carol Danvers * Jennifer Walters * Jessica Drew * Hank Pym * Janet van Dyne * Reed Richards * Susan Storm * Benjamin Grimm * Johnny Storm * Franklin Richards * Valeria Richards * Rick Jones * T'Challa * Pietro Maximoff * Wanda Maximoff * Natalia Romanova DC * Clark Kent * Bruce Wayne * Arthur Curry * Hal Jordan * Oliver Queen * Richard Grayson * Jason Todd * Timothy Drake * Damian Wayne * Barry Allen * Wally West * Victor Stone * Diana of Themyscira * Koriand'r * Donna Troy * Barbara Gordon * Kara Zor-El * Kara Zor-L * Harleen Quinzel * Zatanna Zatara * Jessica Cruz * Kyle Rayner Family Guy * Peter Griffin * Lois Griffin * Stewie Griffin * Brian Griffin * Chris Griffin * Brian Griffin * Joe Swanson * Bonnie Swanson * Kevin Swanson * Glenn Quagmire * Cleveland Brown * Donna Tubbs * Rallo Tubbs * Cleveland Brown, Jr. * Roberta Tubbs * Tom Tucker * Joyce Kinney * Tricia Takanawa * Ollie Williams * Mayor Adam West * Carol West * Jillian Russell * Mort Goldman * Neil Goldman The Simpsons * Homer Simpson * Marge Simpson * Bart Simpson * Lisa Simpson * Moe Szyslak * Barney Gumble * Lenny Leonard * Carl Carlson * Lindsey Naegle * Helen Lovejoy * Timothy Lovejoy * Milhouse Van Houten * Kirk Van Houten * Luann Van Houten * Seymour Skinner * Elizabeth Hoover * Cookie Kwan * Gary Chalmers * Lurleen Lumpkin * Joe Quimby * Miss Springfield Category:Browse